


The Birthday Boy

by theplanetaryperson



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Couch Sex, Drunk Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Goofiness, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male on Male, Neck Kissing, Rough Sex, Top!Levi, bottom!Eren, drunk!Eren, drunk!levi, funny drunks, levi x eren - Freeform, older Eren, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplanetaryperson/pseuds/theplanetaryperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren turns 21 and it leads to drunk sex in his house with his older boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Boy

Levi didn't usually let himself get really drunk, but since that night was his boyfriend's 21st birthday, he made an exception. So he didn't pay much attention to how much he was drinking, and he just let himself have a good time. And that was how he found himself at Eren's house, celebrating with him, both of them drunk off their asses and acting more stupid than they'd probably ever acted. "Do the...do that duck noise again. Do it again, c'mon." He slurred with a grin.

Eren laughed, slumping against the door to his house. He couldn't get the key in the lock. "Okay, okay." He laughed more. "Okay, hold on." He made himself stop laughing then did as Levi had asked, making the duck noise. He burst into laughter again, hiding his eyes with his arm.

Levi snorted obnoxiously, slapping Eren's arm as he continued to laugh. "You should...you should be a like, a duck whisperer. You know?" He mumbled, leaning all his weight against the younger man, not even noticing that he was struggling with opening the door. He just assumed Eren liked this spot.

Eren grabbed Levi so he wouldn't make both of them fall to the floor. "Do they have those? Duck whisperers?" He snorted, his smile bright. "Maybe I should get a pet duck."

Levi stayed quiet for a minute, thinking things over before he finally spoke up in a perplexed sort of tone. "But...what would you name a duck if you had one? I feel like there's no duck names out there. Ever hear of a duck name?"

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, pulling him against his chest. "No, not really. What about Albert? That's kind of a duck name." He turned slightly, still trying to get the key in the lock.

Levi nuzzled his face in against Eren's chest for a moment before pulling away. "Why d'you smell like you smoked a pack of cigarettes?" He murmured with a curious lilt. "Did you smoke while I was...while I was gettin our drinks? 'Cause that's what ya smell like babe."

"We were in a bar where people smoke, of course I smell like smoke." He turned for a second and kissed Levi, messily. "I didn't smoke. Promise." He gave a miniature salute with two fingers. "Scouts honor."

"You know I don't care if you smoke. Long as it's not in my house." Levi replied with a grin, standing on his toes to kiss Eren's lips (but he missed and just got the corner of his mouth).

Eren patted Levi's head affectionately and finally got the key in the lock. "Ah hah, finaaaly." He grabbed Levi's arm. "Come on, get in here." He pulled Levi against his chest, dropping the keys somewhere on the floor and shutting the door.

Levi stumbled inside the dark house, feeling around until he found Eren's face, and then he covered his eyes with his hands. "Babe. Guess who it is." Levi grinned, keeping his hands firmly over Eren's eyes.

"Mmm, I don't know. Bobo the Clown?" Eren put his hands over Levi's, his grin incredibly stupid. "Or maybe it's Brad Pitt."

"Who the fuck is Bobo?" Levi laughed, resting his head against Eren's chest for a brief moment before he pulled back again to look up at him (even if it was mostly dark). "And why would you say Brad Pitt? Is that who you want it to be? Hm?"

"No, that's not who I want it to be." Eren patted Levi's head again, though it was mostly on his forehead. "You're way better than Brad Pitt."

 

"Don't tell Brad Pitt that. He'll get mad." Levi grinned, finally taking his hands away from Eren's eyes. "I know you knew it was me. You're just bein' silly, aren't ya?"

"Mmm, maybe." Eren bent, kissing Levi quickly. "I knew I liked the voice of the person on the other side of the hands, though."

"Yeah? Does it turn you on?" He grinned, playfully running his hands up Eren's chest. "Let's go sit on the...on the couch. My legs are gettin tired."

 

Eren nodded. "Okay. Hang on. Don't move." Eren moved away from Levi, feeling along the walls for the light switch. It took him a little bit of time, and he had to squint when he turned on the lights. "Couch." He grabbed Levi's hand, pulling him to the couch. Eren sat down first then pulled Levi on his lap.

Levi sat down heavily, chuckling as he looked at Eren, who really did look like he was drunk out of his mind. "You're such a good boyfriend." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck. "You can find light switches and stuff...s'really nice."

"Yeah?" He wrapped his arms tightly around Levi's waist. "Just cause I can find light switches 'n' stuff?"

"And you can make some kick ass duck noises." Levi added with a wide smile. "Oh, and you're really good looking. Even when you're drunk as fuck."

"I am not drunk as fuck." Eren rolled his eyes.

"You're drunk as a...as a skunk." Levi retorted with a frown. "Is that even a saying? Is that how it goes?"

Eren snorted. "I don't know. What I do know, though, is that you're really good looking, too." Eren winked, leaning in and kissing Levi on his neck quickly.

"That was a bad wink. You're too drunk to wink." Levi snickered, lightly tracing his fingertips up and down the sides of Eren's neck.

"I am not. That wink was fine." Eren pulled Levi against his chest, pressing his face into Levi's neck.

"Was not." Levi mumbled, pressing his lips to Eren's chest in a quick kiss. "Are you a cuddly drunk or somethin?"

"I dunno. What kinds of drunks are there?" He ran his hands over Levi's back softly.

"All kinds Eren. Any kind you can imagine basically." He replied, letting out a long sigh as Eren's hands soothingly ran down his back.

"Hm." Eren kissed Levi's neck again, his lips brushing against the skin as he spoke. "I think I'm a drunk that really likes you."

"That's my favourite kind of drunk." Levi murmured, tilting his head to the side to invite Eren in for more neck kisses.

Eren started eagerly kissing along Levi's neck, covering the whole expanse of what he could reach. He still ran his hands over Levi's back slowly.

"Think you might be turning into a horny drunk." Levi chuckled softly, gripping onto tufts of Eren's soft hair, and giving it a few encouraging tugs.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Eren asked. He pressed his lips to where he knew Levi was most sensitive, right under his jawline.

Levi's grip in Eren's hair tightened, and he let out a soft hum of pleasure. "I think that's...yeah it's a good thing. If you want birthday sex I mean."

"Can I have birthday sex?" Eren licked over the spot, nipping it lightly when he pulled away to look at Levi.

Levi moaned softly before nodding his head. "You want it? You wanna fuck?" He asked breathily, looking Eren straight in the eyes. "How do you wanna fuck, birthday boy?"

Eren moaned, jerking his hips upward. "I don't care. I just know I want to." He pressed his mouth to Levi's hungrily.

Pleased with Eren's response, Levi started to grind his hips down against Eren's, eagerly returning the kiss. "Mm, want me to fuck you?" He growled against the other's lips.

"P-Please," Eren stammered, kissing Levi back eagerly. "I really want you to."

"I know you do, baby." Levi smirked, pulling away from the kiss, and then removing himself from Eren's lap. "Now put your slutty ass up in the air for me."

Eren nodded. "Mm, okay." He unbuttoned his pants, slipping them down his legs along with his boxers. Eren positioned himself on the couch. His upper body was pressed into the couch, his arms crossed below his head, his backside up. "Please, Levi," he begged, looking at him.

"Tell me how you want it. Want me to be rough with you?" Levi asked, his voice low as he began to rid himself of his own clothes, allowing them to drop to the floor. As he waited for Eren to respond, he began to gently rub the brunet's ass.

"Ngh, yeah. Hard, Levi. I want it hard." He pressed back against Levi's hand, his cock twitching.

"Anything for the birthday boy." Levi purred, leaning down and teasingly nipping at the soft skin of Eren's ass before he pulled away and reached over to open the drawer of the coffee table. Luckily Eren was a horny little shit and had lube in basically all rooms of the house. He pulled out a bottle and immediatley started to coat his fingers in the slick substance.

Eren moaned when he heard the cap on the lube open and he wiggled his ass. "Hurry, Levi. I need it bad."

"You need it bad because you are bad? Is that it?" Levi smirked, teasingly running his forefinger down the cleft of Eren's ass, pausing at his twitching hole. "Spread your cheeks for me."

Eren whimpered, reaching around and pulling his cheeks apart. He twisted his neck and looked back at Levi, waiting

Levi contemplated starting off slow, but he decided against it. Eren said he wanted it rough. So he started off by shoving two fingers into Eren, barely giving him time to adjust before he was curling his fingers and searching for his sweet spot.

Eren moaned loudly, a hint of pain mixed in with the pleasure that surged through him. He pushed back on Levi's fingers.

"You're so fucking greedy. All you want is more, isn't it?" He growled, moving his fingers at a faster pace now, and eventually, he slipped in a third one.

Eren nodded jerkily. "Yeah. I'm greedy, Levi. I want more." He gasped between his words. "F-Fuck!" he yelled, one hand dropping to grip the couch as Levi brushed against his prostate. "Again-"

Levi repeated the motion, making sure to hit Eren's sweet spot each time, but eventually, he had to pull his fingers out. He was way too fucking horny to keep doing that. He needed to fuck Eren. So he slicked his own dick up with lube, watching Eren hungrily as he grabbed his hips and forced himself inside.

Eren moaned Levi's name, bringing his arms back near his head to support himself. He hung his head and, after only a few minutes, he wiggled his hips, asking for more wordlessly.

Levi didn't hesitate to create a pace of steady rough fucking, thrusting in and out of the tight heat of Eren's ass in a manner that suited them both. He groaned quietly, muttering curses and Eren's name under his breath as the pleasure intensified.

Eren pushed back on Levi, driving him deeper. His mouth hung pen and an endless stream of gasps, moans and pants, Levi's name poised between them, rushed out. A minuscule part of him said he would be sore in the morning. Eren ignored that part of him and pushed himself onto his hands, rocking back against Levi harder.

"Fuck, you feel so good baby. You're always so fucking tight." He purred, digging his fingertips into the soft skin of Eren's hips, and jerking his hips forward faster, encouraged by the sounds and reactions that Eren was giving him.

"Ngh- Ah! S-So big- uh!" Eren couldn't hold himself up. He moaned loud and long when Levi shifted slightly and started hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

"Mm, you like that? Are you gonna come for me? Jerk yourself off for me Eren. I want you to come." He ordered, making sure he fucked right into Eren's sweet spot each time he pushed in.

Eren shifted his weight around slightly, pressing his upper body into the couch again as he reached under himself. He pumped his cock unevenly as Levi had told him to, eyes squeezed shut. "C- Ah! Close, L-Levi."

"Good boy, just like that. Come when you need to baby, don't hold back." Levi murmured, leaning down to press a soft trail of kisses up Eren's spine, nipping at his skin every now and then.

Eren's hand moved faster, obscenities falling from his mouth along with the rest of his sounds. "D-Don't st-stop, Levi. Pl-lease." He buried his forehead in the couch, biting on his bottom lip hard.

"Keep making noises like that, and I won't." Levi chuckled breathily, feeling his own climax fast approaching. He continued to mercilessly pound into the brunet, moaning uncontrollably.

Eren nodded, his gasps turning ragged. He started repeating Levi's name, breathlessly, like it was a chant. The coil of heat that had been building in his stomach finally released and he stopped pressing back against Levi, moaning sensually, his hands still moving fast over his cock as he came.

Levi didn't have to thrust for very long after Eren came, because hearing and feeling the brunet coming was enough to send him over the edge. He rocked his hips into Eren, groaning as he came inside of him, and riding out his orgasm.

Eren tried not to lay on the couch, dirty with the mess he'd made, but as soon as Levi stopped moving he couldn't hold himself up anymore. He groaned, reaching around and barely patting Levi's leg.

Levi slowly pulled out of Eren, collapsing onto the chest of the younger man, and letting out a breathy chuckle. Usually he would make them both clean up, but he was drunk and tired and willing to let the mess slide. "Happy birthday..."

Eren grinned tiredly. "Thank you, Levi." He snorted instead of laughing like he was going to. "I loooove you." He winked and closed his eyes.

"Love you too, baby." Levi sighed, pressing a kiss to the brunet's soft lips. "Goodnight. Don't let the bed bugs bite." He added with a drowsy smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually a role play that I did with a random person on Omegle. I was Levi, and the stranger was Eren. (That's why Eren and Levi's parts are completely separated, not written like a typical story with actions running into each other in one paragraph.)


End file.
